lionsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Cullen
Born on September 11, 2006 Elizabeth Rose Cullen, is the resident vampire/human hybrid of the Olympic Coven. She is the daughter of Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, the adoptive younger sister of Christopher, Thomas, Katherine Cullen and Harrison and Charlotte Cullen. Elizabeth is considered to be Carlisle and Esme's "miracle", because of what it took to keep her and her mother alive through the pregnancy. She has the abilities to show people her thoughts by touching them and presumably break through their mental defenses. An unnamed vampire sees Elizabeth and believes she is an immortal child, a human child who had been turned by a vampire. She informs the Volturi, as immortal children are not permitted to live. The Volturi reach Forks intent on killing Elizabeth and the Cullens. However, the Cullen family members gather witnesses from around the world to prove that Elizabeth is not an immortal child. Katherine brings another vampire-human hybrid, who explains that they pose no danger to the vampires. Convinced that Elizabeth is not a threat, the Volturi leave, and Elizabeth and her family are left in peace. She is the only hybrid currently known to have supernatural gifts. She is portrayed by Summer Fontana. Biography Before Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen are married, they slept together and eventually conceived a child. Esme begins to experience mood swings, peculiar eating habits, terrible nightmares and severe morning sickness, which confuses her. After finding tampons in her bag, she notices that her period is five days late, and a hard, growing, bump protruding from her hips, realizing she is pregnant. This realization took Esme out of Katherine's "sight" as she cannot see a future involving half-vampires; she calls Esme in a panic to see if she is alright. Carlisle knows that there have been stories of women who died while giving birth to a vampire's child. Therefore, he leaps into action, as always, only caring about the safety of Esme, and insists that she let him remove the abnormally rapid-growing fetus. However, Esme won't allow it. As Esme's pregnancy nears its completion, Carlisle begins to hear the baby's thoughts; he quickly realizes that the baby loves Esme, can recognize the sounds of its parents' voices, and can even understand simple conversations. This new knowledge quickly wins over Carlisle's affection (Christopher states that Carlisle cannot hate anyone who loves Esme). After delivering the baby, Carlisle declares that it is a girl, despite Esme's previous certainty that it was a boy, naming her Elizabeth. As Esme holds her, Elizabeth's vampire heritage become apparent when she bites Esme, showing her inherited sharp teeth and natural desire for human blood. As Esme loses consciousness again due to her injuries, Carlisle hands the baby to Thomas, injects his venom into Esme's heart and bites her in several places, maximizing her odds of survival. After every bite, he runs his tongue over the wound and heals it, trapping the venom into her bloodstream and preserving her already low blood supply. Despite Christopher's CPR support and Carlisle's venom, Esme's heart stops beating. Believing Esme is beyond saving, Christopher follows Elizabeth, intent on killing her in revenge. Still with Esme, Carlisle provides CPR himself which, combined with the venom, eventually results in Esme heart recovering, and her conversion into a vampire. After Birth Christopher, previously determined to destroy the monster which he believed to have killed Esme, imprints on Elizabeth the moment they look into each other's eyes. Because of this, Elizabeth becomes the key to a permanent truce between the werewolves and the Cullens; by the absolute pack law, the object of a wolf's imprinting cannot be harmed by other wolves, and there is no exception to this rule. Carlisle realizes that Elizabeth is gifted with the ability to share her thoughts with people by touching them, when she shows her the very first picture of her human face. The Cullens are preparing to leave for Alaska when Christophe suddenly tells Esme's father about the supernatural world, as he wishes to keep Elizabeth in Forks. In a short amount of months, Elizabeth matures at an exceptionally fast pace, both mentally and physically, learning to form full sentences only one week after her birth and learning to walk after three. Since no one is certain of her development and worried of her lifespan, the Cullens plan on making a trip to South America to study the legends that involve her species in hopes of finding answers. The Volturi While Esme, Christopher and Elizabeth are in the woods hunting together, they are spotted by a vampire, who is mad at the Cullens for not avenging her mate's death. She's sees Elizabeth from a distance and assumes her to be an immortal child, a human child transformed into a vampire. By the Volturi's laws, such children are not allowed to exist because of their inability to control themselves, and her mother had been killed for creating one, reports to the Volturi about her. She is not aware, however, that Elizabeth is a vampire/human hybrid, growing and learning. The Volturi make the decision to come to Forks, and destroy the child and the entire Cullen family. Katherine sees this in a vision and tells the Cullens they need to gather witnesses to testify that Elizabeth is a half-vampire and that she is able to control her instincts; she leaves a clue for Esme to locate a lawyer named J. Jenks to help Elizabeth escape in case the Volturi do end them, and then flees with Thomas without so much as a goodbye. In the next month, the Cullens gather many friends to help them testify that the child is not an immortal child. Elizabeth wins over many with her gift and sweetness, and makes many new friends. On Christmas she receives a golden locket inscribed with the words "plus que ma propre vie" ("more than my own life" in French) from Carlisle and Esme, and a handwoven charm bracelet—the Quileute equivalent of a promise ring—from Christopher. Knowing that the Volturi will stop at nothing to not only destroy, but acquire half of her family, Esme pleads Elizabeth to leave with Christopher when the time comes. When the Volturi and their witnesses arrive, the Cullens and their witnesses prove to them that the child is a hybrid between vampires and humans. They are very intrigued with Elizabeth's existence, but is determined to achieve his secret ambitions—to add Katherine, Esme, Carlisle and some of the other gifted vampires into his collection. They come up with multiple schemes to provoke a battle between the Volturi and the Cullens. In Katherine's vision of the probable battle, Elizabeth and Christopher are escaping the slaughter with Volturi guard is running after them. When he flies through the air to catch them, Christopher fights back, bites off his head and escapes with Elizabeth. The deal to let her live is set when Katherine and Thomas show up near the end of the trial with a mature half-vampire like Elizabeth, one the Volturi have never known of. Said hybrid, Nahuel, informs the Volturi of his past, his age and his diet. This persuades them to no longer see Elizabeth as a threat, and, more importantly, threatened by Carlisle's gift, and leave in disgrace. The Cullens are safe again, and Elizabeth is able to stay with her family. Physical Appearance As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Elizabeth also has little dimples in her cheeks. As a Cullen, she has the Cullen birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her father. Personality Even when she was a baby, Elizabeth was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Esme, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Carlisle when he said that both Esme and Elizabeth were fighters. Both times it is implied that Elizabeth inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Elizabeth's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Carlisle says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. Elizabeth seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. It has shown that Elizabeth has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family. Elizabeth is depicted as a kind, overwhelmingly intelligent, and fun-loving child. She has a competitive streak that prompts her to accept Christopher's hunting challenges, which keeps her motivated to drink animal blood. As a vampire's mind is highly superior to a human's, Elizabeth's mind gets into high gear even before she was born; she finds out that her movements in the womb have been hurting her mother, and tries to stop. She also likes to hear the voices of her parents, and shows affection towards Christopher. After she was born, she learns the vampire laws and limitations very quickly and understands their consequences. She can memorize perfectly anything she sees or experiences, and understands people without much problem. Esme comments that she is already more intelligent than most adults, and has better control over her thirst than any of them. She likes to read books and listen to music, something she shares with her parents. She likes to hear Carlisle reading bedtime stories, but hates hearing the same ones twice, expecting therefore to hear new ones each and every time. She learns to play piano from Thomas. Elizabeth is fascinated by everyone in her surroundings, despite their being different species. She mostly prefers not to speak out loud and instead use her power to communicate with others, because she finds words insufficient to describe her feelings. However, she will talk if she has to or if she is unable to touch someone. She is also depicted as a brave and headstrong character. Special Traits Traits of Species Elizabeth, often called "Rosie" , is a vampire-human hybrid, and therefore shares traits from both species. Similar to Katherine's inability to see the future of werewolves, because she had never been one herself, Alice also cannot see Elizabeth or her kind. This is something that annoys her as much as her inability to see the wolves. She is beautiful, and her body temperature is slightly higher than a human's. Elizabeth has a rapidly beating heart and veins filled with her own blood. Her hardened skin glows faintly rather than sparkle like diamonds upon exposure to sunlight, which allows her to blend in the human society much more easily than vampires. Unlike the rest of her vampire family, she is also able to sleep, and unlike Nahuel, she is not venomous, a trait that she shares with the other female hybrids (Nahuel's half-sisters). Her scent is a mixture of human and vampire. Her attractive traits and kind nature draw people (vampire or human) to her. Diet Elizabeth can survive on either human food or blood. She doesn't like human food much and will rarely eat it. She doesn't mind drinking animal blood in order to conform to the vegetarian lifestyle and due to her love of humans. However, like most vampires, she prefers human blood and sees the donated blood that Bella drank while pregnant as an acceptable compromise. Given the difficulties involved in acquiring enough donated blood and in order to encourage Elizabeth to drink animal blood, Christopher Cullen would start a friendly hunting competition between them for the biggest prey, which keeps Elizabeth motivated. Rapid Growth As a child, Elizabeth grows at an outstanding rate; this information caused great worry to the Cullens as they were unable to predict her future, and all of them worried how long her lifespan would be. This worry comes to an end when Nahuel, another human/vampire hybrid, explains about his and his half-sisters' experience on the matter. It is implied that Elizabeth's growth will slow down until it ceases at the age of seven, by which she will have the appearance of a young woman. She may be able to live for centuries minimum, if not more. Her physical growth is greatly outstripped by her mental development. Powers and Abilities Being half-vampire, Elizabeth displays the same supernatural characteristics of vampires, such as heightened senses, enhanced physical strength and speed, though not as potent as true vampires. At seven months old, she can already leap 15 feet into the air. Her skin is also almost as impenetrable as that of vampires, but no one has tested its endurance. She is born with sharp teeth that allow her to bite through skin and drink blood, but is not venomous. Whether by chance inheritance or gender difference is unknown, but it has been pointed that Nahuel is the only half-vampire known to possess vampire venom. Tactile Thought Projection and Shield Penetration As the offspring of two gifted vampires, Elizabeth might have inherited the exact opposite versions of her parents' powers; while Esme can read people's minds from a distance, she can place her own thoughts and images (even feelings) into their minds through physical contact. This power works most effectively in communication. She can unconsciously use this power when she is asleep, allowing people to see what she is dreaming about; and while Carlisle acts as a mental shield that blocks psychic powers from his mind, Elizabeth can penetrate others' mental defenses while "communicating" with them, being the only person capable of making her power effective on Carlisle. It is yet unknown how this opposition came to be. Relationships Elizabeth is the biological daughter of Esme Cullen (née Evenson) and Carlisle Cullen. She is also the adoptive sister to Christopher, Thomas, Harrison, Katherine and Charlotte. Esme Cullen After Esme finds out that she is pregnant, she acquires a deep love for her daughter, mistakenly believing her unborn baby is a boy. Even when everyone, except Thomas, tries to convince her to abort the baby, she refuses. Once Carlisle discovers that he can hear the baby's thoughts and it can understand them, Elizabeth does everything she can to keep from hurting the mother she loves deeply. After the conception, deadly birth, transformation and first hunt, Elizabeth and Esme finally meet for the first time. Elizabeth has an unbreakably close bond to Esme, and she even loved Esme from the womb, as discovered by Carlisle on Esme's final day of pregnancy. Fearing that Katherine foresaw the Cullens losing against the Volturi, Esme secretly prepares legal documents for Elizabeth and Christopher so that they may escape. Convinced that she and Carlisle would not survive the encounter, Esme also gives Elizabeth a golden locket for Christmas as a memento with a photo of Esme, Carlisle, and Elizabeth inside along with the engraved French inscription of "plus que ma propre vie", meaning "more than my own life". She is capable of breaking through her mother's shield and showing her what she is thinking about - it is thought that at least some elements of this power are inherited from Esme. She has also inherited Carlisle's then blue eyes. After the confrontation with the Volturi is resolved peacefully, Elizabeth continues to live with her parents. Elizabeth and Esme share the same interests in reading. Esme even discovers that their relationship is much like the one she and her mother had - where the child consoles the distressed mother. Carlisle Cullen Carlisle Cullen is Elizabeth's father. During their affair, Carlisle and Esme unknowingly conceived Elizabeth. When they realized this, Carlisle was far from happy. Fearing that he would lose Esme, Carlisle became desperate to get rid of the baby. At first, Carlisle offered to remove the baby, so it wouldn't kill Esme, but she refused to have an abortion under any circumstances. As Esme's pregnancy continued, an unborn Elizabeth kept hurting her and Carlisle's hatred of his child continued. However, on the final day of the pregnancy, the unborn Elizabeth developed to the point where she had a mind for her father to read. Carlisle heard that Elizabeth already loved her parents, understood that she was only accidentally hurting her mother, and was now trying to restrain herself. After hearing all this, his hatred for his daughter vanished and replaced with immense love. When Esme went into sudden labor, Carlisle was the one who delivered Elizabeth. She has spent considerably more time with her father than with her mother, as Esme had to recuperate from her vampire transformation. She says dozens of times that she loves her "momma and daddy" very much, even crying when she found out that Carlisle and Esme would have to leave her and shared a heartfelt goodbye with Carlisle whilst facing the Volturi. Since Carlisle can read minds, Elizabeth does not need physical contact to communicate with him like she does with everyone else. Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Famous bearer: Old Testament'Elizabeth' was mother of John the Baptist and one of the earliest known bearers of this name; Queen Elizabeth II. * * Cullen is an Irish and Anglicized form of Gaelic Ó Coileáin 'descendant of Coileán', a byname meaning 'puppy' or 'young dog'. Irish: Anglicized form of Gaelic Ó Cuilinn 'descendant of Cuileann', a byname meaning'holly'. Film Portrayal Summer Fontana portrays Elizabeth Cullen Summer personally acknowledged that she had never expected to receive the role.